Misplaced Intentions
by stephi-247
Summary: ON HOLD What if Naruto didn't spend his life dreaming of being Hokage to protect his village? What if he decided to embrace his inner demon, who dreamed of destroying it? Could anyone stop him from unknowingly committing the horrors that Kyuubi imagine


**A/N: **_Hey guys, so this is a new fic idea i had (writing new things when i have other stories i should update, horrible, i know). I'm sure someone else has probably done something similar, but that's life. Don't you hate it when you have an idea and it turns out someone's already done it?_

_At any rate, this is my take on it, lets see how it goes?_

**I need something to do in the school holidays and i don't feel like doing an obscene amount on my other stories right now, so please review and tell me if you want me to continue, it's the only thing that will motivate me.**

**Summary: **_What if Naruto didn't really spend his life dreaming of being Hokage to protect his village? What if he embraced his inner demon, dreaming to destroy it? Could anyone stop him from committing the horrors that Kyuubi imagined?_

**Warnings:**

**Kyuubi!Naruto** –_ A.k.a., a lot darker and less nice_.

**Language **– _anyone who has read me before expects it now._

**Death** – _I'm warning you, so don't get angry =]_

**Self mutilation** – _i'm toying with the idea. It's a surprisingly fun thing to_ _write._

**Unrequitted love** –_ always makes things interesting. And yet people still yell at me for it. You love it you, admit it =P_

**Yaoi** – _Again, toying with the idea._

_This is going to vary from the original story a lot. Artistic license, ok?_

**There could be more, and i'll up the rating and warn you when we get there.**

**Disclaimer:** Allow this to hold for the entire story. I do not own Naruto. If i did, i would play with the characters in real life, and not write fan fiction.

......Actually, i probably would......*lame*

* * *

Naruto hurried down the streets of Konoha, thrilled to be heading home after what had been easily one of the more boring missions he had ever been forced to go on. He wouldn't care that he was doing missions if they were to be a little more interesting and less mind numbingly boring. But weeding some stupid old bitch's garden wasn't a mission, he knew that much. It was child's play, he was capable of so much more than this and yet the stupid rulers of this village insisted that they do such infuriatingly simple missions. He hated it. He was wasting his time with these so called 'missions'.

He opened the door to his apartment, kicking off his shoes, heading straight to his shower, removing his clothes as he went, dropping them in a trail behind him on the floor. He hated that no one in this place took him seriously, and how much everyone seemed to underestimate him. He wasn't just some stupid 12 year old kid like everyone else who had recently become Genin. He had actual potential. He had the sheer power of a fearsome demon trapped inside him, willing to lend Naruto his power, at the slightest whim. The things that boy was capable of were beyong even the third hokages wildest dreams. The terror and destruction he could bring if he so desired even scared the blonde himself sometimes.

He knew that he could control Kyuubi. He had enough strength in himself to hold the demon inside him, he wasn't worried that the fox would some how escape, killing everything in it's path.

What really scared Naruto, was the thought that he might not want to stop the Kyuubi one day. That something would stop him from caring so much, that he would no longer have the desire to protect everyone. That was why he wanted to become Hokage after all. He wanted to know that he would be able to protect his friends. Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, dare he even say it, Sasuke. What if one day, he was the very reason that they needed protecting? He didn't have enough will power to prevent the monster that resided inside him from causing absolute chaos, and everyone he knew and loved, fell victim to the vicious and violent actions that Kyuubi was infamous for?

Naruto shook his head, trying to erase such negative thoughts. He didn't need to worry, everything was perfect just the way it was, what could honestly cause him to lose himself like that?

**-Several Months Later- **

"Thank god you found him when you did Kakashi, much longer and i might not have been able to save him."

"I know. I just wish i could've been there in time to save Sasuke too."

With those words, Naruto felt a pain, worse than anything Sasuke had physically inflicted on him in their battle. Worse than the chidori through his chest, was this feeling of abandonment, of betrayal. He clenched his fists, tightly grabbing the bed sheets of what he could only assume was the hospital. How could Sasuke do that to him? Sasuke, his best friend, just leave him, sever all his ties with him, try to kill him?

Naruto threw his bed covers off furiously, stunning both Tsunade and Kakashi. "Naruto, you're really injured, lie down, you need to recover."

"I don't want to recover!" Naruto yelled hysterically. "I want to get up, i want to find Sasuke, and i want to kill him! Kill him for leaving me by myself, for not caring, for-"

Naruto cut off as Tsunade held him to her chest, his angry words replaced by tears. "shhh, baby, i'm so sorry, but there is nothing you can do now. Kakashi tried, but by the time he got there, Sasuke's trail was long gone, and your life was the top priority."

"I would've been fine." he whispered between sobs. "Sasuke was my best friend. It's not the same Konoha without him."

"I know sweetie, i know." Tsunade said, her general harsh exterior lowered by the complete and utter heart break she could hear in Naruto's voice. The relationship Naruto had had with Sasuke had always been beyond her understanding. Sometimes, it seemed like pure comradeship, other times, brotherly, and sometimes, friendship. But there were moments between them that weren't explainable. Kakashi had jokes of Naruto rivalling Sakura for Sasuke's affections, but Tsunade wasn't sure if even that was it. All she knew, was that both of them had feelings for the other deeper than they cared to admit.

As Naruto's crying stopped, he roughly pulled away from Tsunade. She was once again shocked by his sudden action, when he pulled his blanket to him and turned away. "Will you two please just leave me." he muttered, both turning to each other, before standing to leave, complying with his request.

The second he heard his door close, Naruto sat up in bed, breathing heavy, partly due to the pain moving with all his injuries was causing him and partly because of the onslaught of overwhelming emotions he was currently experiencing. He couldn't even formulate in his head what it was he was actually feeling. All he knew, was that it was too much for him to handle. He ripped off all his monitors and such, staggering into the bathroom, taking quick harsh breaths, struggling to stay standing on his violently shaking legs. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, stunned at how pale he looked, before throwing his fist out, hitting it in fury. The glass shattered, slicing into his hand, falling in pieces across the ground. He ripped the shards that remained in his hand out, throwing them on the ground, dripping in his blood.

He heard his door fly open, Tsunade rushing in at the sound of the commotion, before dragging Naruto back to bed, hurling worried verbal abuse at him as she did so.

He didn't respond. She could yell at him all she wanted. What did it matter? Sasuke was gone. Naruto, who had always prided himself on how strong he was, couldn't even bring him back.

Naruto could hear Kyuubi's taunts in the back of his mind, telling him that if he had just taken a little more of the demon's power, he could've saved Sasuke. Without him, the blonde boy was weak. As much as Naruto tried to block it out, and tell himself it wasn't true, he knew it was.

Even if he knew all the techniques in the world, where would he be without the Kyuubi's virtually endless supply of chakra he was able to give Naruto? Despite how he hated to, regardless of any talent he had, Kyuubi was the basis of any potential for real power he had.

So... maybe if he wanted to help Sasuke, he would have to let Kyuubi help him. He didn't care what happened, as long as he had Sasuke back.

It didn't occur to Naruto at the time, but that was the day the first part of his control over the demon relinquished.

A/N: Yosh! Nice little prologue there i think =] at any rate. I would rather like to continue this story, and i'd like to be able to finish it pretty quickly for you, with lots of updates, but i know what i'm like, and i won't do that unless you review and give me motivation. Without reviews, i never really finish anything, no matter how much i like it =]


End file.
